


尾生之妻

by aumiles



Series: 自制通俗歌词集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 利口乐吃太多了 头晕想吐 (´Д`)





	尾生之妻

痴男痴女受难记

肩膀用来撞开人墙 也好过被捏碎

看到两人的影子交叠 断定必有暧昧

烛光和耳光 我都早有防备 

只是猜不出你今天扮演的是谁

煎蛋再冰冷油腻 混着你的吻 都格外好味

星星眨眼般流泪 忙拥你入怀细细抚慰

只因今天的爱于昨日不增不减而有愧

大笑这告白不该赐予我 肉麻又谄媚

应知有天偿还这深情厚谊 索赔不止加倍

窗和沙发见证所有心机和暧昧

临了用作呈堂证供才不算浪费

伤痕消退太迅速 令昨日冷战和出手像是鬼魅

皮肉之苦而已 哪有心伤来得珍贵

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 利口乐吃太多了 头晕想吐 (´Д`)


End file.
